


The Spicy Case

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: AKB48
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: {Matsui Jurina’s eyes widened slightly when she pulled the blanket off the bed and found the mattress empty. All of a sudden, her mind was racing. Had she miscalculated? Was her victim not at home by herself tonight? Was she not at homeat all?Then, suddenly, the lights went on with aclick. “Huh?” a tired voice said, surprised. “What’s going on—”}Watanabe Mayu surely didn't expect to come back from the bathroom in the middle of the night to find a stranger in her bedroom.What she expected even less was to become the center of a web of lies, death, and betrayal.





	The Spicy Case

Silence surrounded the woman when she entered the building, making sure that nobody could hear her footsteps. The door creaked quietly, but the woman didn’t let that hold her back and closed it carefully as soon as she was inside. She took a deep breath when the darkness enveloped her, but luckily managed to stay calm. Not daring to switch on the light, she instead switched on her torch and slowly walked upstairs.

 _The third door on the left_ , she reminded herself silently as she walked along the hallway on the first floor, counting the doors by running her hands along the wall. Then, when she’d found the right door, she pushed it open as quietly as possible, stepping inside while reaching for the weapon hidden in her pocket—

Matsui Jurina’s eyes widened slightly when she pulled the blanket off the bed and found the mattress empty. All of a sudden, her mind was racing. Had she miscalculated? Was her victim not at home by herself tonight? Was she not at home _at all_?

Then, suddenly, the lights went on with a _click_. “Huh?” a tired voice said, surprised. “What’s going on—”

Jurina left her no time to process what was going on. She leaped forward and grabbed the woman’s wrists with one hand while pressing her knife to the woman’s neck with the other. “Shut up,” she growled lowly, feeling the other woman stiffen in her grip. “Be quiet, or I’ll kill you.” She was going to kill her anyways, so it didn’t actually matter whether the other was quiet or not.

“Wait,” the other woman spoke up, but fell silent again when she felt blood trickle down her neck. Then, she seemed to decide that if she was going to die anyways, it didn’t matter whether she obeyed her attacker or not. “Why are you here?”

“That’s none of your business.” Jurina put a bit more pressure on the knife, feeling the woman wince in pain. After a few more moments of silence, Jurina decided that since she was going to kill her victim either way, she could as well try to get some information out of her. “Where are you keeping your keys to the prison?”

For a moment, the woman was silent, and Jurina moved the knife a tiny bit. After a barely audible, pained whimper, the woman reluctantly replied. “So you’re here to save a friend?”

“That’s none of your business. Where are the keys?”

“Wait, let’s negotiate.”

Jurina’s eyes widened slightly; she hadn’t expected the other to react like this. “…what?”

The policewoman sighed in relief when she felt a bit of the pressure leaving the knife. “I’m not ready to die just yet.”

Jurina clicked her tongue in annoyance. “So what do you suggest? I doubt you’ll help me out in return.”

The woman in front of her stiffened again, frowning, but eventually nodded. “…but that’s what I’ll do. If you want to free someone from the prison, you won’t get far with the keys alone.”

Very slowly, Jurina lowered her knife, still watching the woman skeptically and nodding at her to continue.

The woman lifted a hand to touch her neck and scowled when she saw the blood on it. “Can I… ask you to take care of that before we talk? I don’t want to die from bleeding out.”

“You won’t bleed out,” Jurina huffed, but followed the woman to the bathroom.

“…right. Can I know your name, now that we’re already talking?”

“No. Call me Nobunaga.”

For a moment, the woman was silent before she muttered to herself. “Nobunaga… a nickname, huh? I suppose you know my name already.”

“Police Sergeant Watanabe Mayu.”

“At least you did your research.” A slightly sarcastic grin spread on Mayu’s lips while she was taking out the first-aid kit and offering it to her attacker.

Jurina opened the box and took out disinfectant and bandages, making sure to clean the cut properly before bandaging it. “So… you’ll help me.”

Mayu sighed, looking a bit annoyed. “Looks like I have no choice, right? Even though I hate people like you…”

“Well, you can always let me kill you here and now. That’ll save both of us some trouble.”

“I doubt it’ll save you any trouble, and besides, there are quite a few things I still need to do.”

Jurina frowned. “How can I be sure you won’t tell your colleagues about me the next chance you get? You’re a policewoman, for all I know you could be tricking me. I’ve made bad experiences with the likes of you.” That was a lie, but she knew some people who had made bad experiences with policemen. She’d had to help them get out of trouble a few times already.

Mayu shrugged slightly. “I suppose you’ll just have to take my word for it…”

“Give me something as a security. Something that’ll guarantee you won’t betray me.”

“Like… what?”

“I don’t know. Something that means a lot to you—a pendant or something?”

Mayu got up and left the room, followed by Jurina who wanted to make sure she wasn’t going to get a weapon or something like that. The policewoman returned to her bedroom and opened a casket on her nightstand, reluctantly taking out a necklace with a pendant that looked like a gem to Jurina. Reluctantly, Mayu held it out for the other woman to take. “…there you go. I definitely won’t switch sides if you have that.”

Jurina nodded slightly and put the necklace on, hiding its pendant under the collar of her shirt. “Who did you get it from, if it makes you stay with me?”

“…a friend.”

“I’ll need to know a little more than that in order to make sure you won’t run off.”

Mayu sighed heavily. “My sister… she got kidnapped and killed a few years ago. I joined the police to find her killer. My sister gave me this pendant for my sixteenth birthday, and a year after that… she died.”

Again, Jurina gave her a slight nod. “Good. Seems like you really won’t run off.” She started rummaging through her pockets before taking out a slightly worn-out cellphone and offering it to Mayu.

Mayu raised an eyebrow when she saw that it wasn’t even a smartphone. “Not really catching up with technical developments, huh?”

“Shut up. You’ll use this to communicate with me.” Jurina switched the phone on and opened the contact list, showing Mayu that there were no phone numbers saved on it. “The only ones who know this phone’s numbers are me and my colleagues, so if someone calls it, you’ll know which kind of job you’ll be working when you take the call.”

“Your colleagues? Will I meet them?”

“Not yet; maybe if you prove to be very trustworthy.”

Nodding slowly, Mayu took the phone. “…I understand. Anything else I need to know?”

Jurina remained silent for a moment. Then, she nodded slightly. “Tomorrow, you’ll go to work as usual, and you’ll find out whatever you can about a prisoner called Gekikara.”

Mayu raised an eyebrow, but decided not to protest. “…yes. Will you call me in the evening or something?”

“Yeah.” Jurina pressed a small button—a bug, Mayu assumed—into the other woman’s hand and turned away, heading to the door slowly. “I’ll know if you do something wrong. And if that happens, you’re dead.”

“Yes, yes.” Mayu watched Jurina leave and then lied down on her bed with a heavy sigh. “That… was stupid, Watanabe Mayu,” she muttered to herself. “You shouldn’t have done that.” But she wasn’t going to die just like that, either. Mayu hadn’t gotten her revenge yet. And she was going to get her revenge, even if she had to free a dangerous prisoner and join a group of criminals for that.


End file.
